


The Date

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [8]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Has Feelings, First Dates, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Texting, This Is Gay as Fuck, it took me four months but it's finally here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Enjolras: Grantaire is very pretty and I’m very gay.





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up four months late with a milkshake* #notdead 
> 
> please enjoy the moment we've all been waiting for

**Enjolras:** Grantaire is very pretty and I’m very gay.

 

**Dat-Poet:** i’m loving this character development

 

**DoctorMoth:** agreed

 

**NineNine:** if you hurt him i’ll kill you

 

**NineNine:** and my parents are criminals so i know how to do so successfully

 

**Enjolras:** Noted.

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** isn’t ur date in like 10 min

 

**Enjolras:** Yes.

 

**Dat-Poet:** i want pic’s so i can embarrass you at the wedding!!

 

**Enjolras:** No.

 

**Dat-Poet:** fineeeeeeeee

 

**DoctorMoth:** I can’t believe you actually have a date, I’m proud

 

**NineNine:** I can’t believe i got pulled into enjolras’ mess of a love life

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** i can’t believe a closet was the way all along

 

**DoctorMoth:** it wasn’t

 

**Dat-Poet:** i can’t believe i’m alive to witness this momentous occasion

 

**NineNine:** i can’t believe i finally get to leave this hell of a chat

 

**Enjolras:** I can’t believe I’m on a date.

 

**Dat-Poet:** i’m crying from joy is any one else?

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** me

 

**NineNine:** grantaire is spamming me with pic’s of him and enj’s date and it’s fucking adorable

 

**Enjolras:** “Stop blowing up my boyfriends phone.” - Grantaire.

**Enjolras:** It’s me, I’m his boyfriend.

 

**Enjolras** has renamed _“How Do I Date??”_ to _“I Asked Out Grantaire”_

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** dude, you asked out R the same way i asked out Marius

 

**NineNine:** he did……

 

**DoctorMoth:** holy shit

 

**Dat-Poet:** omg

 

**Enjolras:** I didn’t

 

**Enjolras:** Holy fuck I did.

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** y e a h

 

**NineNine:** enj go back to dating

 

**Enjolras:** You’re right!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Enjolras:** I’m in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last installment! 
> 
> thank you everyone who's been here since the beginning and has put up with the posting schedule and those who might have just binged read the series! I loved writing this, and I hoped you loved reading it!
> 
> I have some other les mis fic's if you wanna read them! 
> 
> kudos & comments give me much joy


End file.
